The present invention relates generally to improvements in programmable game devices and it relates more particularly to an improved easily assembled educational and entertaining electronic multiple game device.
A common type of electrical game or educational device which has been heretofore available or proposed in many forms includes a multiple choice selector which if properly positioned, completes the energizing circuit to an electrically actuated signal device such as a sounder or lamp to indicate the proper selection. While some of these game devices employ replaceable question and answer or game cards, they possess fixed programs so that independently of the question and answer or game card used, the selection pair combinations remains the same and unaltered, thereby greatly limiting the application of such devices and restricting their versatility. Moreover, these game devices must be factory assembled since their assembly requires a high degree of skill and the use of special tools not normally available or usable by those normally employing these game devices. Such prior art games can, therefore, only be programmed by their manufacturers. Thus, the conventional basic electrical multiple choice game device possesses, in addition to the above, many drawbacks and disadvantages as an educational construction and entertainment device and leaves much to be desired.